Two Big Brothers
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, Katrina becomes a giant and meets two aliens who help her feel better.


**A request done for my awesome friend Rosto'sGirl. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Katrina was in the Plumber's science lab working on her latest experiment.

A few more tweaks and it should be perfect." Katrina said, making some adjustments.

Ben Tennyson walked in. "Hey, Kat. How's the shrink belt?"

"It's just about...done!" Katrina beamed as her invention was complete.

It was some sort of belt. She buckled it snugly around her waist. "With this invention, I will shrink to the size of an ant! Perfect for espionage missions!"

"Cool, let's see it in action!" Ben stepped back to watch the show.

Katrina pressed the button on the belt's buckle. Her body started to glow red.

"It's working! It's working!" Katrina exclaimed. "It's-"

But instead of shrinking, Katrina started to grow!

"WHOA!" Ben jumped back in alarm.

"IT'S...NOT WORKING!" Katrina screamed as she grew bigger and bigger. Her head hit the ceiling, but she still kept growing. She broke the ceiling and her body barely fit inside the lab.

* * *

Once, Katrina's belt stopped, the Plumbers managed to extract Katrina's huge body from the lab and they began repairing the lab.

But Katrina was still giant sized. She sat on the side of the road crying.

"Come on, Katrina. It's not that bad." Ben tried to coax her into calming down.

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Katrina cried, her voice nearly damaging Ben's hearing, her tears splashing on him.

Ben's body was soaking wet.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Now Katrina felt twice as bad.

"It's just...tear water." Ben groused. "Anyway, Grey Matter and Frankenstrike will fix the damage done to your belt. So in the meantime, I know a place where you can relax.

"Relax?! Ben, I'm practically the size of a house! Where and how can I possibly relax?!"

Ben smiled. "Oh, she of little faith. Allow me to show you.

With Ben's guidance, he presented a giant entrance to a cave. "Right this way."

Katrina followed Ben inside. She was surprised by how big the cave was, it fit her perfectly.

"Here it is." Ben walked into another entrance way.

"Whoa!" Now Katrina was really amazed. There was a neat and tidy bedroom right in the middle of this section of the cave. There were two beds, two dressers, and a very large fridge and dining room table.

And everything was the perfect size for Katrina!

"This is where the To'kustar brothers live." Ben explained.

Katrina blinked. "Who?"

"Us."

Katrina spun and let out a scream.

Two giant aliens stood before her. But they were even taller than Katrina! One alien was red and white with a large shark fin on the top of his head. The other alien was taller than the other and he was red, white, and had blue markings on him. He had a shark fin on his head and his arms.

But they both had solid, green eyes.

"W-Who are you?!" Katrina sputtered.

"I'm Way Big." said the red and white giant.

"And I'm Ultimate Way Big." the red, white, and blue giant said.

"They live under the mansion." said Ben. "You you can hang out with them while we get your belt fixed. So guys, take care of Katrina, okay?"

Way Big saluted. "You got it, Ben!"

Ben smiled. "I knew I could count on you guys." Ben was headed to the exit. "See you soon, Katrina! Have fun!"

"This is great!" Ultimate Way Big put an arm around Katrina. "It's nice to have a human our size to hang out with!"

"Uh...okay." Katrina muttered.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" asked Way Big, hearing her concern.

"Of course there's something wrong!" Katrina exclaimed. "I'm a giant and all because I goofed up! This is awful!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, don't be upset, Katrina." Ultimate Way Big cooed. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"But I'm not suppose to! I'm a genius inventor! And genius inventors don't make mistakes!" She huffed and turned away.

Way Big frowned. "Katrina, it doesn't matter if someone is a genius or not. Everyone, no matter who they are, makes mistakes."

"Nobody learns without getting it wrong first." Ultimate Way Big said. "The whole point of mistakes is to learn from them."

Katrina picked her head up a little. "Really?"

"Really." Way Big said. "In fact, Ben makes mistakes all the time, sometime they really get to him. In fact, he made some mistakes where he just wanted to quit being a hero!"

Katrina looked at them in shock. "What?! Quit being a hero?!"

Way Big nodded. "That's right. But we reminded him what all great heroes do after they fail."

"What?"

"Get up and keep trying."

His words touched Katrina's core.

"Sure, you messed up with this shrink belt of yours. But now that you know what went wrong, your invention can be improved." Ultimate Way Big said. "You have to keep trying and never give up until you accomplish your goal. That's what truly makes someone a success."

And finally, Katrina managed to smile. "You guys are right. What was I thinking?"

"Y'know..." Way Big smiled in a crafty manner. "Since you're down here, we should give you the Way Big welcome."

Ultimate Way Big chuckled as he and his brother rubbed their hands together.

Katrina started to feel scared. "Uh, why are you guys looking at me like that?" She began to back away.

"Get her!" Ultimate Way Big shouted.

Katrina screamed and tried to run, But Ultimate Way Big was very nimble for a giant. He jumped in front of Katrina, grabbed her, and held her arms back. He sat on the ground with Katrina restrained.

"What are you guys doing?!" Katrina tried to get free.

"Don't bother struggling." Way Big knelt in front of her. "It's time for some fun..." He lifted up Katrina's shirt, exposing her stomach.

Katrina gasped. "Oh, no! Please don't tickle me! I'm still ticklish the last time I went to the mansion!"

"But Kat, tickles are fun!" Way Big pouted like a child, sticking his lower lip out.

His funny face made Katrina giggle.

"See? Listen to that cute laugh!" Ultimate Way Big said. "Let's hear some more!"

Way Big began to gently tickle the surface of Katrina's tummy. "Tickle, tickle!"

Katrina squealed and more giggles poured out of her. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Stop! That tickles!"

"That's the point!" Way Big laughed. "Cootchie, cootchie, cooooo!" He tickled faster.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And here comes the real tickles!" Way Big grinned.

"R-Real tickles?!" Katrina gasped.

Way Big put his mouth against Katrina's stomach and blew a big raspberry.

Katrina laughed so big and loud, she shook the cave walls.

"AHAAAAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THAT'S THE WORST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think she's had enough." Ultimate Way Big said.

"Yeah, she has." Way Big stopped.

Katrina took deep breaths, recovering from the tickle attack.

Ultimate Way Big picked her up and carried her to his bed. "Here, you can rest in my bed." He tucked her in nice and snug.

"Mmm." Katrina grinned wide as she snuggled in the covers. "Thanks, guys. Y'know...you guys remind me of..." She started to frown.

"Uh-oh, she's frowning." Way Big said. "Better fix that." He wiggled his fingers towards her.

"No! No! I'm fine!" Katrina assured him. "It's just that...you guys remind me of my older brother...before he passed away."

"Oh, I see." Ultimate Way Big stroked her head. "Don't be sad, sweetie. You brother is still alive." He pointed to Katrina's heart. "In here."

Katrina's smile returned.

"And we can be your big brothers if you want." Way Big said.

Katrina chuckled. "Yeah, my really big brothers!"

The three laughed.

At that moment, Ben fell down a hole in the ceiling. Frankenstrike came down with Grey Matter on his shoulder and Katrina's shrink belt in his hand.

"Your belt's all fixed, Katrina!" said Frankenstrike. "Ready to be back to normal?"

Katrina got up. "I think so, although it was pretty fun being a giant!" She grinned at her new big brothers.

"Well, put this belt around your pinkie finger and I'l fire it up."

Katrina stuck her pinkie finger out and Frankenstrike wrapped the belt around it like a ring. He pressed the button and Katrina's body began to glow again.

In a flash of light, Katrina was returned to her normal size!

"It worked!" Katrina said.

"Because we didn't give up." said Grey Matter.

Katrina looked at her friends. "You guys weren't spying on us, were you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Ben asked, his mock confusion laid down thick.

Katrina laughed and shook her head.

"Now, who's up for some lunch?" Way Big said. "I have a pumpkin pie in the oven!"

"I love pumpkin pie!" Katrina said.

"Same here!" Ben said.

"Then let's make like shovels and dig in!" Way Big said.

Everyone gathered in the dining room and enjoyed a giant piece of pumpkin pie.

Katrina couldn't be more happier. Not because she was cursed or that her invention was fixed, but she was able to find two more amazing aliens to call her family members.


End file.
